


hands all over

by sunburns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, NSFW, Pining, Unrequited Love, belt used as handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunburns/pseuds/sunburns
Summary: being with johnny is familiar, until it's not.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 56





	hands all over

**Author's Note:**

> this has just been sitting in my notes for over a year lol. cleaning out my notes and i dont wanna delete this so im posting it

It's not like it's the first time, it's far from it actually, but this time it's not familiar. Taeyong is familiar with harsh slaps and fingers gripping his skin so hard it forms bruises, he's familiar with the want and the need to get hurt, and that is what Johnny gives him. For the past two months that is what has been happening, Johnny and Taeyong started it drunk beyond the ability to make a good judgement and in the haste of it they slept together, hands all over eachother in Doyoungs bed. That was the first time and ever since then Johnny has been all raucous grips and sharp words, just like they had agreed. 

It was clear to both of them that they wanted to continue it, not wanting to let go of the pleasure they brought eachother and when Johnny proposed the idea of being friends with benefits Taeyong couldn't say no. A quarter of it was the need for intimacy, just anything to feel like he was close to someone, another quarter of it was the fact that Johnny had fucked his brains out and that was worth keeping, and another whole half of it was the fact that Taeyong had been pining for Johnny for years. It was worth it to have Johnny, even if it wasn't in the way he would have wanted, because it was better than nothing. 

It doesn't really shock Taeyong when he gets a 'Are you at home? Wanna come over' text from Johnny at 8:47pm, it shocks him even less when he rushes into Taeyongs apartment twenty minutes later, and it's like clockwork when Johnnys hands start to pull at his clothes. 

It's familiar. 

Taeyong doesn't mind when Johnny hoists him up, fingertips digging into his hips to the point where he gasps because of the pain. He likes that, he loves it, he adores it; the fact that Johnnys hands are so big and they do such a good job at keeping him just where he needs to be, and he loves it even more when Johnnys hands throw him on his bed.

It's familiar. 

They've done this enough times for Johnny to act on autopilot, throwing Taeyong on the bed, pulling the belt out of the loops in his jeans to secure Taeyongs hands to the bedframe with it, then grabbing the lube from the second drawer in Taeyongs nightstand. It crosses Taeyongs mind that that's why he likes doing this with Johnny, because he knows exactly what he needs without him having to say it. Johnny just knows that Taeyong needs to feel some pressure.

It's familiar. 

Johnny sucks marks into Taeyongs skin, always does, and in the moment he moans out something like "this means you're mine". Taeyong isn't, but he aches to be. He doesn't hide the marks anymore and lets them be on display for all their friends to see, they all know what Johnny and Taeyong does so he wears Johnnys marks with pride. Johnny says things and makes promises when his lips are against Taeyongs neck and Taeyong falls for it every time, turning into putty in Johnnys hands.

It's familiar.

Johnny only has to move one hand down Taeyongs torso for Taeyong to willingly spread his legs open and he stays pliant when Johnny works him open, listening and obeying to every single one of his orders. Johnny showers him in compliments, telling him how good he's being and how pretty he sounds and it's all so good that Taeyongs eyes well up with tears. Johnnys hands aren't harsh on him like usual, he's got one hand resting on Taeyongs stomach while the other eases himself into Taeyong. He's still holding back the tears when Johnny thrusts himself inside and stops to bottom out. Taeyong doesn't want to open his eyes, doesn't want to see Johnny look at him with dark eyes and know that he will get teased for crying. He does anyways- opens his eyes, and Johnny is staring back down at him. He's prepared to hear about what a needy slut he is but Johnny leans down and presses a long kiss to Taeyongs lips, one to ease the tears away but it only makes them start to fall. Johnny keeps kissing him, swallowing all of his moans and thrusting slowly for an unbearably long time. Sex with Johnny always hurts, in some way, because Johnny makes it hurt, but the only thing causing him pain right now is the fact that Johnny is looking at him with something he can only read as love. Taeyong pulls at the belt, squirming under Johnnys touch and his gaze, and he can feel the leather dig into his wrists. Johnny stops, removing the belt so gently that Taeyong knows its hopeless to try to stop his tears, and then Johnny even graces his finger over the marks on Taeyongs left wrist, and pulls the right one up to his face to kiss it. 

It's not familiar anymore. 

He wonders if Johnny is playing some game to make him beg, so he does, asks Johnny to please go faster, harder, anything. Johnny halts instead, grabbing Taeyongs thighs and easing his legs around Johnnys own, his heels digging into the back of Johnnys thighs. When he finally starts thrusting again it's harder, but not like usual, Johnnys hips aren't slamming against Taeyongs hard enough to make the bed shake, instead its long and hard strokes, calculated to pound against his prostate. Taeyong doesn't know what to do, he isn't used to Johnny being gentle and he doesn't know where to put his hands if they aren't tied up or if Johnny hasn't told him to stay still. So he does nothing, lets himself cry and shake underneath Johnny and he gives himself over, submitting himself in a way he never has before. When Taeyong gives himself to Johnny the latter usually responds by pinning his hands above his head, or flipping him over and letting out filthy words about what a desperate bitch Taeyong is. Ususally. But Johnny forces his arms underneath Taeyongs shoulders to hold him and he then buries his face in Taeyongs shoulder, their chests pressed together. Taeyong is sure Johnny can feel his heart, feel how it's close to pounding out of his ribcage. 

It only takes Johnnys stomach rubbing against his dick once before Taeyong comes and his arms wrap around Johnny, nails starting to claw down his back when Johnny just picks up the pace while Taeyong is riding through his orgasm. If Taeyong was coherent enough to make a judgement, he'd say that Johnny is trying his hardest to make sure they both come at the same time. He isn't unsuccessful, because Johnny comes only moments later with Taeyongs name on his lips and his fingers curling into his hair. 

Johnny stays inside of him and wrapped around him for a while, just breathing while they both recover and Taeyong has to clench his mouth and eyes shut to keep from sobbing. He pulls out slowly, letting out a groan, and then he plops down besides Taeyong. Thank the heavens, Taeyong thinks when Johnny doesn't look at him because he'd see how hard he is trying to keep from breaking down, and before Johnny has the chance to say anything he makes an excuse and beelines towards the shower. He waits until the water is flowing and he cries, washing away the feeling of Johnnys hands on his skin.

When he gets out Johnny has left. There's a text on Taeyongs phone from Johnny reading "Thanks, sorry I had to leave, I'll see you in school? Sleep well".

Taeyong cries again.


End file.
